Une douce capture
by sarah troie
Summary: Lily, à 16 ans ; fait une découverte majeur sur ses parents, et se retrouve du jour au lendemain tel un animal traqué ... James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'Auteur :**_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, que j'ai vraiment __adoré__ écrire !!! Donc, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !! *croise les doigts* Mdr_

_Niveau ambiance et style, ça change de mes autres fics, je pense que y a quand même plus d'action que dans les autres textes que j'écris d'habitude._

_Ce chapitre tient plus le rôle de prologue puisqu'il explique la raison de tout ce qui va se passer par la suite !_

_Je tiens à rappeler que JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire des personnages, etc... Au cas où un inculte passerait par là … ^^_

_Je vais arrêter de blablater … =)_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Une découverte improbable**

Je cours, plus vite, plus fort, sans m'arrêter, je dois continuer, sinon, ils vont me rattraper et me tueront …

Mais pour que vous compreniez, je dois vous raconter le début de mon histoire, avant que ce calvaire ne commence.

Je me nomme Lily Evans, et suis la fille unique de Rose et Marwin Evans. Jusqu'à mes 16 ans, ma vie fut paisible, entourée de mes parents et de mes amis, mon existence n'était que pur bonheur. Il y a de cela un an, le jour de mes 16 ans, mes parents avaient organisé un repas pour fêter mon anniversaire. Tout le monde était présent. Mes meilleurs amis, ma famille, quelques collègues de mes parents, et même leur patron. En effet, mes parents travaillaient tous les deux dans la même entreprise, et mes parents s'occupaient essentiellement des imports-exports vers l'étranger. Nous nous étions tous amusé. J'avais dansé avec mes amis, et pensais avoir le plus mémorable des anniversaires. Et j'étais loin de savoir à quel point j'avais raison ! Il était déjà tard lorsque le patron de mes parents vint leur chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille. Mes parents eurent l'air soudain inquiet, et après une brève discussion, ils vinrent me prévenir, sans s'être mainte fois excusé, qu'il y a avait eu des complications avec un chargement et qu'il devait absolument allait régler cela. Malgré la grande déception qui avait pris la place à la joie que je ressentais, je leur accordais un sourire, et leur avais permis de partir, en leur disant que ce n'était pas grave, et que j'avais hâte qu'ils reviennent pour profiter de la fin de la fête avec moi. J'avais patienté toute la soirée, ne m'amusant pas plus que nécessaire, mais ils n'étaient pas réapparus.

Résignée, j'étais alors parti me coucher en traînant des pieds, les maudissant inconsciemment de leur absence à un moment si important.

N'étais-ce pas eux qui m'avaient toujours dit qu'ils seraient toujours la pour moi ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

Pff… de belles paroles ! Rien d'autres !

Je m'étais couchée, en repensant amèrement à l'absence de mes parents lors de la fin de la soirée.

Je m'endormis sur cette dernière note fade, et ne me réveillais qu'en milieu de nuit, lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée grinçante se fit entendre.

En deux secondes, je fus sur mes pieds, prêt à me défendre, ou tout du moins, à essayer. Je passais par la porte de ma chambre, que j'avais laissé ouverte délibérément pour pouvoir entendre quand mes parents rentreraient. Mais bien sûr, ce devait être mes parents qui revenaient du travail.

Mais, de nature méfiante, je décidais de me faire discrète jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Je longeais le mur du couloir, prostrée dans l'ombre du mur. Je me penchais pour apercevoir à travers les barreaux de la cage d'escalier … MES PARENTS !! Je stoppais mon élan vers l'escalier pour aller à leur rencontre, et préférais observer, et surtout écouter ce qui se disait. J'avais eu des doutes sur tout ce qu'ils me racontaient. Certaines choses ne me paraissaient pas réalistes. J'avais des amis dont les parents exerçaient la même profession que les miens, et leur récit était complètement différent. Ils ne devaient jamais s'absenter pour des « problèmes » avec un chargement ou un transport, et encore moins en pleine nuit ! C'était peut-être ma seul chance de pouvoir comprendre toutes les anomalies que je n'avais pût résoudre jusqu'alors. Alors, immobile, j'attendais, les sens aux aguets, de pouvoir capter la moindre bribe de paroles qui m'en apprendrait un peu plus.

« Il faut que tu ailles prendre une douche, ensuite, tu me donneras tous tes vêtements, et je les brûlerai !, s'écria ma mère d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ Parles moins fort ! Je te rappelle que Lily dort au premier. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne doit pas être mêlée à ça !, la réprimanda mon père_. * Nan mais je rêve ! À quoi je ne dois pas être mêlé ?*_

_ Oui, désolé. Mais c'est juste que je suis vraiment déçu ! Cela fait des mois que nous préparions cette opération, et voilà comment cela aboutie ! Un échec ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous avons délaissé Lily pour nous consacrer à cette affaire, et résultat, nous avons fait tout ça pour rien !, s'exclama ma mère dont la voix virait de plus en plus dans les aigus. _*Mais de quelle opération parlait-elle ?*_

_ Mais parles moins fort je t'ai dit !!, gronda mon père, Et en ce qui concerne l'opération, nous allons avoir des problèmes, tu sais comme le maître voulait que cette opération réussisse ! Nous devons faire en sorte que le maître n'ait pas de contact avec Lily pour le moment, le temps que sa colère se calme ! Il pourrait avoir envie de nous punir à travers elle !

_ C'est bon, je me calme !, abdiqua ma mère d'un ton las, mais par ces temps, tout devient plus compliqué, et il y a de plus-en-plus de personne que le maître veut éliminer ! Il faut se méfier ! Heureusement que Marie et Davis Potter étaient là, sinon, tu aurais été tué ! »

_*Mais qui sont ces gens qui parlent ? Parce que, je vous assure, ce ne sont pas mes parents !! Où est ma mère ? Celle qui ne supportait pas la vue du sang ? Ou est mon père qui était doux et gentil ?*_

Tout cela était beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je retournais dans ma chambre, nauséeuse, et prise d'une migraine. Alors, comme une automate, dans le noir, je m'étais jurée de tirer tout cela au clair, et de découvrir qui était ces personnes qui se disaient mes parents, et qui m'avaient fait vivre dans un monde qui, vraisemblablement, n'était pas le leur.

Cette nuit là, j'avais passé la plus horrible nuit de mon existence, sans savoir que j'en passerai encore des nombreuse identiques à celle-ci.

Durant plusieurs mois, je m'étais acharnée. Ecoutant aux portes, fouillant dans les papiers familials, posant des questions pour tenter de piéger mes parents.

J'amassais une grande quantité de paperasse et d'indice, notamment des prises de notes manuscrites de mes parents, posées négligemment sur leur bureau. Leurs conversations personnelles m'avaient donné des indices clés, et des informations cruciales pour découvrir leur véritable personnalité. Et en plein milieu de l'été, l'illumination se fit dans ma tête, tandis que je voyais le journal télévisé du midi, où le présentateur parlait avec animation, s'appuyant sur des images, d'une exécution d'une dizaine de personnes qui, apparemment, devaient être devenu gênante pour la mafia Russe. Et ce fit à ce moment que tout s'éclaira ! Ce pouvait-il que mes parents soient de ces gens ? Qu'ils n'aient aucuns sentiments ?

Faisaient-ils réellement parti de la mafia Russe ?

Mon petit monde s'écroulait véritablement pour la première fois depuis six mois. Depuis que j'avais surpris leur conversation, le soir de mon anniversaire.

Avant de faire cette révélation, je priais intérieurement pour que tout ça soit le fruit de mon imagination débordante, d'une blague de mes parents, ou tout simplement d'une incompréhension de ma part. Mais là, il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer, de faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Mes parents étaient des monstres, et il fallait que je garde mes distances. S'ils étaient capables d'abattre froidement des êtres humains, étais-je en danger ? Était-il possible que, dans un coup de folie, il m'exécute de la même manière que les personnes dont le présentateur avait parlé ?

Au fur et à mesure, je comprenais que je n'étais en sécurité nulle part, et qu'il fallait tout de suite que j'abandonne mes illusions de petite fille. Je devais apprendre à me battre, ça pourrait toujours servir, et surtout, trouver un moyen de me protéger de mes parents. Je n'étais pas majeur, donc, impossible de m'en aller, j'étais sous leur responsabilité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de bannir définitivement mes parents de ma vie, et je ne me voyais pas en train d'aller à la police :

« Bonjour monsieur, je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai découvert que mes parents sont membres de la mafia Russe, vous comprendrez donc que je tiens à prendre mes distances … A quand le déménagement ? »

Et tout ça avec un beau sourire ? ! Avant que je ne comprenne quelques choses, il m'aurait déjà collé un éthylomètre dans la bouche, me demandant de souffler dedans. Sans compter qu'il examinerait mes bras pour vérifier que je ne me sois pas piquée, et mes yeux pour être sûr que je n'aurais pas fumé un truc pas catholique.

Autant abandonner cette idée, elle était idiote et insensée. Surtout que la chose la plus importante, était de continuer à faire croire à mes parents que je ne me doutais de rien. S'ils apprenaient que j'avais tout découvert, ils prendraient probablement des décisions radicales, en vue de s'assurer que je ne rapporte leur « petit secret ».

Une fois ces décisions prises, j'avais vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans un stress permanent, toujours sur le qui-vive, la peur au ventre. A tout moment, je pouvais me vendre, ou me faire prendre. J'avais vécu six mois horribles, entre la peur de me faire découvrir, et le dégoût de devoir vivre avec des gens de cette espèce.

Ce matin, mes parents m'annoncèrent qu'ils devaient s'absenter pour leur habituel « problème de chargement ». Et j'avais pris une décision lourde de conséquences : celle de les suivre et, ainsi, de pouvoir faire la découverte du « lieu de travail ».

Là-bas, une discussion houleuse se déroulait sous mes yeux entre mes parents, le « maître » et d'autres membres.

Et avant que je n'aie aperçu quoique ce soit, des détonations écrasèrent mes tympans et mes parents tombèrent au sol, telles des poupées de chiffons, suivit par quelques autres personnes dont le triste sort fût le même.

Le silence revint, et je relevais le visage pour apercevoir de grandes taches brunes s'épanouir sur le torse des personnes à terre.

Etrangement, je ne fus en aucun cas ému de voir les deux personnes qui avaient été mes parents, allongés, sans vie.

J'avais déjà eu un an pour faire mon deuil, car, en effet, j'avais commencé à faire le deuil des personnes que j'avais considéré comme mes parents, au moment où je m'étais aperçu que ce n'était que des images, des mensonges, des fourberies. Oui, c'est cela, jusqu'à mes 16 ans, j'avais vécu dans les mensonges. On avait créé un décor fictif rien que pour moi, et j'y avais vécu confortablement.

Ne souhaitant plus rester ici une seule seconde de plus, je m'étais discrètement retirée … Peut-être n'avais-je pas fait preuve d'assez de discrétion ? Dans tous les cas, une personne m'avait vu dans ma fuite, et eût vite fait de donner l'alerte de « l'intrus » qui avait assisté à l'exécution.

Dès lors, une course poursuite s'était engagée.

J'avais intercepté un taxi dans la rue, étais entrée comme une folle à l'intérieur, et avait ordonné au conducteur de foncer le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Eux n'étaient pas en reste. Ils n'avaient pas perdus ma trace et me filais soigneusement. Au bout d'un moment, le chauffeur du taxi m'annonça qu'il allait se garer. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire, qui disait-il, terminerait mal.

Pensait-il que je n'étais pas au courant ? Ou peut-être imaginait-il que je n'étais pas assez subtile pour m'être fait cette réflexion ?

Passons !

Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir aux grandes choses de la vie, mais de fuir !

Un magasin de jouet ! Cela peut paraître idiot, mais en ce moment précis, c'est la meilleure idée qui a germé dans mon esprit. Beaucoup de gens, donc, impossibilité d'intervenir en force. Pleins de rayons et de recoins … le top pour jouer au cache-cache ! Mais aussi pour jouer ma vie ! C'est un jeu risqué, je vous l'accorde, mais le seule où j'ai une minuscule chance de gagner !

_Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis !! =D _

_Bisoo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur : **_ Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre !! ^^_

_Merci au reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir !! =)_

_Ensuite, pour les reviews signé, je réponds directement, mais pour les anonymes, les réponses sont là :_

_K__ : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

_Sandrine : __tu as tout compris, c'est un univers alternatif sans magie ! xD _

_Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! _

_Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Une capture plus qu'envisageable**

Je me faufile entre des enfants faisant des caprices pour des jouets, des vendeurs ventant les méritent éducatifs d'une peluche interactive, et renverse une montagne de boîte de poupée au passage. La peur me tiraille le ventre, l'adrénaline me donne des élans de forces et d'énergies, et j'ai beau courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, car c'est le cas, je ne sens pas l'épuisement s'emparer de moi. Par chance, c'est un magasin géant, sur plusieurs étages, ce qui ne peut que me donner plus de chances face aux malades qui veulent ma peau. Je dévale des escaliers, bouscule des clients, me cogne contre les murs et les rayons. Je trouve un recoin, une sorte d'alcôve entre deux rayons, et m'y cache. C'est risqué, mais peut-être ne se rendront-ils pas compte de ma présence ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prendre des risques et tenter, ce ne peut pas être plus risqué que de courir comme une dératée dans les rayons d'un magasin pour enfant. Je finirai simplement par me faire expulser du magasin, et aurais le droit à un gentil tête-à-tête avec des mafieux. Je respire profondément, évacuant un peu de mon stress. J'essaye d'arrêter les visions d'horreur de ces personnes, tombant comme des poupées de chiffon au sol, suite au bruit de détonation. Puis leurs visages blafards, surpris, et ces tâches brunes se propageant à une vitesse fulgurante sur leur torse, imbibant le tissu des vêtements. Ces images n'ont de cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

J'ai peur. Parmi toutes les voix d'enfants et de parents, j'ai toujours l'impression d'entendre les voix masculines des mafieux. Le plus effrayant est que je suis entourée d'une foule de personnes, mais personne ne peut me venir en aide. Je suis seule. Mais parents sont morts, et si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a qu'eux qui me protégeaient un minimum de ces barbares. Je pourrai aller voir mes amis, mais ils risquent de me prendre pour une folle, et par ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à mêler qui que ce soit qui m'est cher, à cette histoire. Je dois me débrouiller, m'en sortir seule. Je me suis toujours vu comme quelqu'un de courageux, qui gardait la tête haute, affrontait les problèmes en face, et se battait pour ces convictions ; le moment était venu de le prouver. Je dois survivre, je dois les vaincre. Je n'ai pas passé tous ces mois à chercher ce qu'était mes parents, à découvrir leur réelle profession, leur vrai vie, pour me faire tuer par leurs « collègues ».

Non, je mérite une fin légèrement plus glorieuse.

Plus j'y pense, et plus je réalise que je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment dans cette alcôve. Je suis peut-être patiente, mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils le seront plus que moi. Ils font partis de ces gens qui n'abandonnent jamais, et qui ne fuient pas le terrain avant d'avoir terminés leur devoir, et leur devoir ; c'est de me faire disparaître.

Lentement, je sors à découvert, surveillant les alentours. Aucun signe de présence néfaste. Je marche cette fois, pour me fondre plus facilement dans la masse. Cependant, un détail de mon physique ne me facilite pas la tâche. Disons que je n'ai pas hérité d'une couleur passe-partout ; des cheveux roux flamboyant, on n'en voit pas à tous les coins de rue. Je chipe un bonnet noir, en laine, et l'enfile, veillant à remonter tous mes cheveux à l'intérieur.

Vous connaissez la magie des manteaux réversibles ? Je trouve enfin une utilité à mon manteau. Je le retire et le retourne, passant d'un trench-coat noir, à un gris clair.

Cela est beaucoup mieux !

Je simule un grand intérêt pour une nouvelle console de jeu, et arrive même à attirer l'attention d'un vendeur.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous besoin de quelques choses ?, me demande poliment le vendeur avec un grand sourire commercial.

_ Euh … j'étais intéressé par cette console de jeu, mon neveu aura huit ans la semaine prochaine, mentis-je le plus naturellement possible.

_ Vous avez bon goût !, assura le vendeur, depuis un mois, nous en vendons énormément !

_ Je pense aussi que ça va lui plaire !

_ Voudriez-vous des conseils pour choisir quel jeu acheter ?

_ Oui s'il vous plait ! Vous m'aiderez grandement », fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Un petit mensonge ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, et de toute façon, je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix, alors …

Tant que je serais avec un vendeur, les risques que les mafieux m'attrapent étaient faibles. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent m'arracher du magasin, sous les yeux du vendeur.

Je le suivis, déambulant dans le magasin, donnant l'impression extérieur que j'étais détendu, pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il s'arrêta devant un grand étalage de jeu en tout genre, et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans suite à mon manque d'attention.

« Oups ! Désolé, m'excusais-je en retrouvant mon équilibre de justesse.

_ Ce n'est rien ! Bon alors, quel âge m'avez-vous dis ? Huit ans, c'est cela ?

_ Exactement.

_ Bon, euh … nan … pas celui là … trop jeune … ah ! Voilà ! Celui là convient tout à fait à un petit garçon de huit ans !, s'écria t-il réjouit.

_ Oui, je pense qu'il va apprécier, déclarais-je pensivement en observant la pochette ou des êtres étranges tenaient une pose, des armes à la ceinture.

_ Vous comptez l'acheter, ou voulez-vous voir d'autre jeu avant de vous décider ?

_ J'aimerai voir d'autres jeux si cela ne vous dérange pas …

_ Bien sûr que non ! »

Il farfouilla dans les pochettes, et en sortit plusieurs, me les mettant sous le nez, m'expliquant toutes les belles choses que l'on pouvait y faire, à grand renfort d'adjectifs mélioratifs. Je le laissais faire, n'interrompant jamais son long monologue ennuyeux, sur les détails surprenants, l'histoire magique et les grands succès qu'ils remportaient auprès des enfants de l'âge de mon soi-disant neveu. Comme par hasard !

Alors qu'il avait enfin arrêté son discours, la question cruciale vint, après sa jolie prestation.

« Alors, vous êtes-vous décidé ?, m'interrogea t-il en agitant les jeux devant mon visage.

_ Oui, je prendrai celui-là, me décidais-je en montrant un jeu au hasard.

_ C'est un bon choix ! », Assura t-il tout en secouant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

Je le suivais jusqu'au contoir.

« Vous payez par carte, par chèque ou en liquide ?, me demanda t-il.

_ Oh, ba mince, m'exclamais-je en jouant la comédie, j'ai dû oublier mon portefeuille chez moi, continuais-je en faisant mine de chercher désespérément dans mon sac.

_ Je peu vous le réserver, et vous repasserez plus tard ?, proposa le vendeur.

_ Oh, oui ! J'en serai ravie !, acceptais-je, Encore désolé !

_ Ce n'est rien !

_ Bon, Au revoir !

_ Au revoir ! »

Mais quelle erreur d'avoir abandonnée le vendeur et de m'être une fois de plus isolée.

J'allais vite en prendre conscience.

Alors que je flânais dans l'un des rayons, observant les jouets de prêt pour faire croire que je cherchais quelques choses de précis ; je sentis une grosse douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne, puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une étrange captivité**

Mes membres douloureux étaient engourdis. J'ai si mal à la tête !

Avec un effort surhumain, j'ouvre les yeux, et découvre une sorte de chambre, très simple ; un lit, une armoire, et une table de nuit avec une lampe posée dessus.

J'examine plus précisément et remarque qu'une tapisserie bordeaux, dont la couleur est délavée, orne les murs, et un parqué de bois sombre habille le sol.

Je me relève avec difficulté, et constate avec soulagement que je ne suis pas attachée.

Je me précipite vers la porte, mais me rends compte qu'elle est verrouillée.

Nan mais qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Que je pourrais aller et venir dans la maison de mon ravisseur ? Et pourquoi ne pas aller me servir dans son frigo et faire ami-ami avec lui pendant que j'y suis !

Ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile !

Une fenêtre attire mon regard, et bien que je me doute qu'elle soit impossible à ouvrir, je tente ma chance ; rien que pour me dire que j'aurais tout essayé.

Comme je le pensais, elle a été préalablement bloquée.

Je m'affale sur le lit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Comment pourrais-je m'enfuir de là ?

Je fais la liste des possibilités qui ont été tuées dans l'œuf : la porte est bloquée, la fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas, je n'ai aucune connaissance en cambriolage, je ne pourrais donc pas essayer de fracturer la serrure de la porte, ou de débloquer la fenêtre.

En gros, je suis faite comme un rat.

Je ne vois aucune issus de sortie, et aucun moyen de me faire un passage vers l'extérieur. Ma seule et dernière chance réside en mon ravisseur que je pourrais tenter d'amadouer.

Peut-être est-ce le moment d'user de mes charmes ?

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'est pas trop laid, ça me faciliterais la tâche.

Et si je ne suis pas à son goût ?

Vaut mieux ne pas penser à cela, et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Le temps s'écoule deux fois moins vite dans ma « cellule ».

Les minutes ressemblent aux heures.

Il compte faire quoi ? Me laisser mourir de faim ?

C'est bien partie en tout cas !

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur le lit, et cherche le sommeil, en vain.

Au bout de deux heures, la serrure de la chambre émet un bruit puis la poignet tourne, et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un jeune homme.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Il est drôlement jeune !!

Enfin, quand je dis ça, c'est une expression ! Il doit avoir mon âge ou peut-être deux ans de plus que moi maximum.

Je ne m'imaginais pas que mon kidnappeur soit si jeune.

Il est très séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, et ses lunettes rondes devant des yeux chocolat.

Dans une autre situation, j'aurais bien aimé faire sa connaissance.

Mais bien vite, je reprends mes idées, et me rappelle qu'il est mon ravisseur.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me refroidir complètement face à lui.

Il me fixe de son regard dur et sévère. Je soutiens son regard sans siller. Je suis peut-être sa captive, mais je peux toujours lui faire montrer mon caractère.

Alors, courageusement, je prends la parole :

« Où m'avez-vous emmenez ?

_ Dans mon manoir, me répond-il calmement.

_ Et dans quel coin se trouve votre « manoir » ?, demandais-je septique.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Pourquoi, vous comptez me relâcher ? », L'interrogeais-je sarcastique.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais maintint mon regard.

_ Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas me dire où nous trouvons-nous ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais colporter l'information de toute façon …

_ Nous nous trouvons dans mon manoir, point !, asséna t-il d'une voix plus dure que précédemment.

_ Et pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

_ Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes assez idiote pour ne pas le savoir ?, cingla t-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

_ Et dites-moi, vous êtes fier de faire partie de toute cette mascarade, je suppose ?, continuais-je de mon ton le plus hautain.

_ Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi !, ordonna t-il durement.

_ Jouez à quoi ?, fis-je innocemment.

_ Vous le savez très bien !

_ Non, je ne sais rien ….

_ J'ai assez bavardé avec vous pour aujourd'hui !, cracha t-il, une servante viendra vous apporter votre dîner !

_ Attendez !!, criai-je alors qu'il s'en allait, puis-je au moins savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

_ A monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Evans ! »

Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Ce nom … je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Puis, d'un coup, ce fut l'illumination. N'était-ce pas les personnes qui étaient censés avoir sauvé mon père, lors de la nuit de mes 16 ans ?

Quelle ironie !

Il y a un an, ma mère ventait les mérites de cette famille, dû au fait qu'ils avaient sauvé mon père, et un an plus tard, je deviens leur captive … je pense que si ma mère serait encore de ce monde, elle tomberait bien bas, bien qu'il est difficile de tomber plus bas qu'elle l'était déjà selon moi.

Tous les efforts de mes parents ont été réduits à néant. Eux, qui ont tout fait pour que je ne découvre pas leur vrais occupations, et pour que je ne sois pas mêlé à tout ça, m'y ont enfoncé jusqu'au cou.

C'est vraiment injuste !

Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, moi ! Je suis comme tout le monde ! J'aspire à une vie tranquille et plein de bonheur ! Mais malheureusement pour moi, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, le monde ne fonctionne pas ainsi, et il semblerait que je n'ai pas encore eu mon lot de malheur.

La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est d'être patiente, et ma seule et dernière chance ne réside plus qu'en Potter, et la servante. Il faut à tout pris que j'arrive à amadouer l'un, ou l'autre.

Potter n'avait pas menti, une heure plus tard, une servante passait la porte, un plateau dans les bras. Mais contrairement à ce que mon imagination idéaliste avait pu concevoir, Potter n'était pas si idiot, et la servante était accompagnée d'un homme, genre garde du corps, armé jusqu'aux dents.

L'un de mes projets était réduit à néant avant même d'avoir pu commencer.

Je tentais tout de même de faire mes yeux de biches, essayant d'apitoyer le garde du corps ou la servante, bien que je fusse consciente de l'absence de chance au côté de cet homme.

La femme évitait sans cesse mon regard, et quand je parvins enfin à attirer son attention sur moi, elle esquissa un mouvement avec ses lèvres, ressemblant plus à une grimace, et qui, selon moi, voulait dire : « Je suis désolé, mais je peux rien faire pour toi ! Va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée de rester enfermée comme un animal, parce que je risquerai pas ma peau pour toi … ».

Je voyais toutes les portes se refermer les unes après les autres devant moi, sans parvenir à les franchir ; tandis que le garde du corps faisant sortir la servante et verrouillait précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Alors que le désespoir s'introduisait sournoisement en moi et semblait vouloir s'y loger éternellement, je me dirigeais d'un pas las, vers la table de nuit où le plateau était posé.

Je prenais tout mon temps pour manger, sachant qu'après, je n'aurais plus aucune occupation.

Ce n'était pas un festin, mais ce qu'il me servait était bien meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Je me couchais, frustrée de ne trouver aucune idée pour fuir, dans laquelle je pourrai me conforter, au moins pour une nuit.


	4. 4 Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** _Et voilà le chapitre 4 !! _

_Pour la question de Sandrine : Non, j'avoue ne pas avoir mis les autres maraudeurs. C'est parce que j'avais vraiment envie de ne me concentrer que sur le couple de Lily et James, et puis bon, j'avoue, j'ai aussi préféré ne pas les mettre parce que je n'aime pas les mettre comme personnages figuratifs (je préfère parler d'eux dans une fic, que quand ils font des actions importantes pour le récit … xD)._

_Sinon, bien entendu, je remercie également __petitefilledusud__, __Tibouchina__ et __Puky__ pour vos reviews qui ne cesse de me faire plaisir, et de me donner l'envie de vous écrire des fics !! :D_

_Voilà !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Un retour brutal**

Le lendemain matin, je fus secouée, et jetée à terre par une personne, probablement un homme de main de Potter.

Que ce passait-il ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, le corps endoloris par se réveil douloureux, tandis qu'on me traînait vers la sortie de la chambre.

Il me fit traverser je ne sais combien de couloir, d'escalier, et de pièce en tout genre, ne se souciant pas de quelle manière il me tenait ; résultat, je dégringolais plus que je descendais les escaliers, atterrissait lourdement contre le carrelage et le plancher de différentes pièces, et me cognais aux murs et aux angles des couloirs.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin la salle où j'étais demandée, je soupirais de soulagement, m'empêchant de geindre tant la douleur dans tout mon corps était vive. J'avais l'impression d'avoir était piétinée par un troupeau de taureaux en colère.

On ne me laissa pas de répit pour autant et je fus assise de force sur une chaise. L'idée de prendre la fuite germa dans ma tête, mais mon garde eût la présence d'esprit de ma rappeler à l'ordre avant tout mouvement de ma part.

« Et n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, sinon … », il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, écartant légèrement les pans de sa veste pour me laisser découvrir un revolver et un couteau, qui devait être doté d'une longue lame si je prenais en compte la taille de l'étui.

Il devait se dire que sa refroidirait mes envies d'escapades, et il avait mit dans le mille !

A présent, j'étais comme pétrifié, mes yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler les armes avec admiration et crainte à la fois. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais ces armes me fascinaient, de part leurs lignes dures et froides, et la puissance et la domination qu'elles inspiraient.

Mais quand l'utilisation de ces armes vous sont destinées, leur attrait est bien moins visible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de la pièce se rouvrit bruyamment, et deux personnes entrèrent, parmi lesquelles je reconnue Potter.

Potter me détailla du regard, de son regard si dur, si glacial … J'en avais froid dans le dos.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?, m'écriai-je.

_ Tu vas te taire petite insolente !, cria mon garde en me menaçant de ça main.

_ Nan ! C'est bon ! Elle peut très bien être au courant !, affirma Potter d'une voix calme et posée comme à son habitude.

_ …

_ Tu es là car tu me va me servir de moyen de pression sur deux de mes chers collaborateurs …

_ Et qui est-ce ?, lui demandais-je d'une voix aigüe.

_ Tes chers tante et oncle ; Elizabeth et Gabriel Evans, répondit-il.

_ Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ?, m'exclamais-je horrifié par ce que voulaient dire ses paroles.

_ Non, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pourrez toujours leur parler lorsque nous irons leur rendre une petite visite … à condition qu'ils respectent ce que nous avions prévu, sinon, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous dire que vous n'adresserez plus jamais la parole à qui que ce soit …

_ Mais, quel est le lien entre ma tante, mon oncle et vous ?, demandais-je la voix rendu chevrotante par la peur.

_ Votre oncle et votre tante font partis du même réseau que vos parents …

_ Non !, criai-je en voulant sauvegarder mes certitudes qui n'étaient vraisemblablement que des utopies.

_ Vous avez tout-à fait le droit de nier la vérité, mais ne pensez pas que je vais gaspiller du temps pour vous convaincre, ce n'est pas dans mes projets !, gronda-t-il, le regard soudain brûlant.

_ Pff … parce que vous pensez que vos projets m'intéresse, sifflais-je prétentieusement sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

A peine le temps que les mots aient franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, qu'une main fouetta l'air avant de cingler mon visage avec une puissance incroyable.

Il me fallu quelques minutes pour me remettre de la violence du coup. La joue endoloris et le sang palpitant à l'intérieur, je relevais difficilement le visage pour chercher la personne qui m'avait frappé. Je savais que ce n'était pas Potter puisqu'il était face à moi, et que je n'avais pas vu le coup venir.

J'aperçu pour la première fois, une femme aux longs cheveux noir frisés et très volumineux, un air démoniaque défigurant ses traits.

Sans aucun doute, elle devait faire partie de ces femmes, sachant se faire respecter par les hommes sans difficultés.

Rien que son maintien et son air supérieur plaquée sur le visage imposaient de suite le respect à quiconque lui adressait la parole.

Elle me faisait peur. visuellement déjà, une telle puissance se dégageait d'elle, et physiquement, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup de force et qu'elle savait faire mal.

Devant moi, Potter était en grande discussion avec cette femme.

Tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de colère et lui crachait les mots à la figure, Potter restait indéfiniment calme, et lui répondait posément, le visage neutre.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait rester dans un calme olympien alors qu'elle usait de tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Inconsciemment, je ressentais un grand respect pour lui ; à sa place, je lui aurais déjà sauté à la gorge, mais là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour faire parler de moi.

« Lestrange ! Ramène-là dans sa chambre, et veilles devant la porte ! », Ordonna Potter à mon garde.

Alors qu'il me traînait derrière lui et que je me démenais pour maintenir la cadence de son pas soutenu, je réfléchissais.

Alors comme ça, le nom de famille de mon garde est Lestrange … j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelques part …

Travaillerai-t-il également dans le même réseau que ma famille ? Probablement !

J'avais enfin atteint ma chambre, le garde ouvrit la porte et me poussa brusquement, me propulsant plusieurs mètres en avant, avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Décidemment, j'étais vraiment mal barrée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur : ** _Et voilà le cinquième chapitre qui arrive !! =)_

_Je remercie __Puky__ et __petitefilledusud__ pour leur review._

_Comme je te l'ai dit __Puky__, j'espère que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres, et __petitefilledusud __; je suis contente que tu me fasses la remarque xD, puisque, étant moi-même une lectrice très impatiente, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre éternellement la suite d'une fic qui est parfois très long. (Et qui, selon moi, est un vrai supplice !! ^^)_

_Sinon, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire …_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**5) ****De bonnes attentions**

J'étais allée me coucher, voulant exploiter mon seul divertissement possible ; le sommeil.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur ma prison, je fus secouée violement et extirpée de mon sommeil comateux.

Ah non ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas me faire subir ça plusieurs fois par jour ! À ce rythme, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Des mains continuaient à me remuer dans tous les sens, me décidant finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Potter !

« Mais, que faites-vous là ?, m'écriais-je paniquée.

_ Chut !, m'ordonna-t-il, vous voulez réveiller tout le manoir ?

_ …

_ Je ne vous veux aucun mal, alors calmez-vous et suivez-moi !

_ Mais, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

_ Avez-vous envie de vous sauvez de là oui ou non ?

_ Oui mais …

_ Alors suivez moi et pas de discussion ! »

Il m'attrapa la main, et me remit sur mes pieds en un rien de temps. Sans m'en être rendu compte, il me faisait passer dans un dédale de couloirs et de pièces inconnus.

C'était fou, risqué, irresponsable, inconscient ? Oui, je le sais, mais essayer ne me coûterai rien, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire confiance à Potter.

Il courrait si vite ! Je n'arrivais pas à le suivre.

Mes membres me faisaient mal, tout mon corps me hurlait de m'arrêter, et ma gorge me brûlait.

_ Attendez ! S'il vous plait ! Je n'arrive plus à vous suivre !, m'exclamais-je à bout de souffle.

_ Excusez-moi, mais plus vite nous serons sortis d'ici, et plus vite nous serons en sécurité ! »

Il se remit à courir, mais je me rendis compte qu'il faisait un effort pour courir moins vite.

Nous atteignîmes enfin la sortie, et lorsque Potter glissa la clé dans la serrure, un bruit d'alarme se déclencha.

« Et merde ! », souffla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte, et en m'attirant violemment dans sa course.

Il se dirigeait vers une voiture et me fit signe de grimper dedans.

Il démarra à toute vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus sur les graviers, alors que je claquais durement la portière.

Pendant que la voiture franchissait la haute barrière de sécurité, je distinguais dans le rétroviseur des hommes armés de revolver, sortant de la grande bâtisse.

Ils firent feu, et nous ratèrent de près.

« Accrochez-vous !, prévint-il.

_ Mais pourquoi ?, demandais-je de peur d'avoir compris la vérité.

_ Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de nous retrouver ?! Dans le milieu, ça ne fait pas très bien d'avoir un collègue qui s'enfuie avec un otage ! », Expliqua-t-il tout en enfonçant un peu plus la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Il zigzaguait entre les voitures, tournait au dernier moment dans de petites rues et cherchait à quitter la ville.

Des voitures noir similaires à la notre semblaient ne pas vouloir nous quitter. Nous étions filés sans aucun doute, par de vrais professionnels.

« Ils nous suivent, l'informais-je.

_ Je sais, mais si j'ai un peu de chance, ils nous perdront de vu dans quelques minutes … » fit-il mystérieusement.

Je ne posais pas plus de question, de peur de le déranger dans sa concentration.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Je remerciais tous les dieux en lesquels il était possible de croire.

Je n'étais peut-être pas tout-à fait sortie de ce bourbier, mais quelque chose me disait que Potter ne me ferait aucun mal et j'avais l'habitude de faire confiance à mon instinct.

Tous mes muscles se détendaient peu-à-peu tandis que Potter avait toujours les yeux fixaient sur la route, les sens aux aguets.

Mystérieusement, j'avais confiance en lui, et je lui remettais ma vie en main.

Je n'étais aucunement stressé où craintive, je savais que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait quoi faire pour nous en sortir.

Ce sentiment était étrange, mais il me procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance que personne d'autre ne m'avait inspiré, à part peut-être mes parents, et encore, j'en doute.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que je compris enfin le sens de sa dernière réplique. Nous passâmes devant une entreprise, au moment de la débauche, et nous fûmes noyer sous les voitures des travailleurs ayant terminés leur service.

Je le regardais. Un éclat brillait désormais dans ses yeux. Il semblait être content de lui … oui, c'est cela, il jubilait purement et simplement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver agréable à regarder, ainsi. Il avait un air enfantin qu'il lui allait tellement mieux que son masque de froideur dont il avait usé ce matin, et ses yeux … Mon dieux qu'ils étaient beau remplis de joie et de malice !

Nous étions à présent sur une autoroute, nous menant vers une grande ville voisine de Londres.

Mais à mon grand étonnement, il ne s'arrêta pas dans cette ville et continua sur l'autoroute.

« Mais où allons-nous ?, demandais-je surprise.

_ Vous verrez bien …

_ Mais dites le moi au moins ! Pourquoi nous emmener si loin ?, insistais-je.

_ Premièrement je nous emmène si loin parce que plus nous serons loin, plus nous serons compliqués à retrouver, et ensuite, deuxièmement, je possède un appartement à environ trois heures de Londres … et non, je vous rassure ils ne sont pas au courant ! Je ne suis pas idiot au point de leur dévoiler tous mes secrets ! », M'expliqua-t-il avant de m'adresser un mince sourire qui me bloqua.

Cela faisait si étrange de le voir à la limite du bonheur, et décontracté, alors que le matin même, il était froid et distant avec tout le monde, même avec les personnes du réseau.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser.

Sur son changement d'attitude envers moi, son changement de camps, cette fuite digne des plus grands films américains, sa gentillesse qu'il me laissait maintenant découvrir … et plein d'autre chose encore.

J'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop développée.

Que j'allais me réveillais en sursaut, pour constater que tout ça n'avait été qu'un songe, un espoir refoulé.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais doucement dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les ronronnements du moteur. Je rêvais d'escapade, de montagnes, synonyme de liberté pour moi ; je revis également ma captivité au sein du manoir, mes présentations à Potter, la gifle mémorable que j'avais reçu, jusqu'à ma fuite avec ce dernier.

Alors que je revivais la course-poursuite entre nous et les autres personnes du réseau dans mon rêve, une personne m'extirpa de mon sommeil … mais cette fois, moins sauvagement.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Potter penché sur moi.

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il d'une voix faible, mais souriant tout de même.

_ …

_ Allez, venez, je vais vous donner des affaire et vous pourrez dormir dans une meilleur position que dans une voiture, continua-t-il.

_ D'accord », capitulais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il me fit entrer dans un bâtiment, puis il nous fallut monter plusieurs escaliers, où je fus étonnée de ne pas être tombée, avec mes yeux à demi-clos.

« C'est ici ! », m'indiqua-t-il alors que je me dirigeais à l'aveuglette en direction d'une porte blanche.

Une fois entré, il posa ses affaires, et me prit par le bras, m'emmenant dans un couloir.

« Cette chambre ne me sert pas, donc, vous pourrez dormir dedans, commença-t-il, et la mienne est la dernière porte, au fond du couloir. Nos deux chambres sont séparées par la salle de bain. Sinon, comme dans tous les appartements, il y a une cuisine et un salon à l'entrée, mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas très grand.

_ D'accord, fis-je tout en luttant pour ne pas m'endormir, mais j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser, et vous devez m'expliquez tout ça …

_ Oui, mais je vous conseille d'aller dormir, et je vais faire de même. Quand vous vous serez réveillé, je vous expliquerez tout.

_ Oui …

_ Allez dormir, ou vous allez bientôt tomber par terre, gronda-t-il en me rattrapant et riant à la fois.

_ Oui

_ Et bien, vous avez un vocabulaire très varié, dis-donc ! Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous enfermer dans votre chambre, la clé est dans la serrure.

_ Humm … »

Je rentrais dans la chambre, refermais la porte derrière moi et me jetais littéralement sur le lit. Ce n'était pas gracieux, je vous l'accorde, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit … verrouiller la porte ?

C'est vrai que j'y avais pensé … après tout, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais, si je me méfiais ainsi de lui, nous ne pourrions pas entretenir une relation de confiance.

Alors, étant consciente que je prenais un risque ; mais décidée à lui faire confiance, je m'endormie profondément sur ma décision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Je vous poste le sixième chapitre !! ^^_

_Je tiens à remercier __LilyMarine__, __petitefilledusud__, __Puky__, __Sandrine__, __Silvermirror Lily__, et__ xD Mini xD__ pour vos reviews._

_Voilà !!_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Des révélations qui expliquent tout**

Quand je me réveillais, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel ; il devait être midi. Je sortis de la chambre et allais directement dans la cuisine. Je pris un verre d'eau et m'asseyais à la table. Je rêvassais à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lorsque j'y repensais, j'avais l'impression de me rappeler d'un film du même genre que ceux que j'allais voir avec mes amies il n'y a pas longtemps encore. Où le héros vit des choses terribles, mais finit toujours par trouver l'amour et le bonheur.

Ah … si seulement la vie était ainsi … ça m'épargnerait toutes les inquiétudes que j'ai sur mon destin …

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Potter arriver.

« Bien dormit ?, me demanda-t-il en sortant un verre.

_ Oui et vous ?

_ Très bien »

Lorsqu'il me fit fasse, je compris qu'il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, et les yeux qu'il tentait vainement de tenir convenablement ouverts en étaient la preuve.

« Si je me souviens bien, nous avons à discuter, commença Potter.

_ Oui, vous devez m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui vous a mené à m'emmener hier soir, et plein d'autre chose encore …

_ Si déjà nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyer, ce serez bien, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est une habitude chez moi quand je ne connais pas.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Mais nous devons avoir presque le même âge, c'est ridicule …

_ …

_ Vous avez quel âge ?

_ 17 ans et vous ?, rétorquais-je.

_ 19 ans. Vous voyez nous n'avons que deux ans de différence …

_ Bon d'accord ! Euh … vous … tu m'expliques pour hier ?, fis-je, mal à l'aise par le tutoiement.

_ Euh … comment t'expliquer … Bon, je vais essayer de te raconter dès le début, et tu te rendras compte que mon histoire n'est pas différente de la tienne, à quelques détailles prêt.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai vraiment commencé à avoir des doutes sur tout ce que me racontais mes parents alors j'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'ils me cachaient, en espionnant, en fouillant leurs affaires ; un peu comme toi, j'imagine. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que quand j'ai découvert qu'ils faisaient partis de la mafia, j'ai été les voir, pour parler avec eux, et leur demander pourquoi ils m'avaient tenus aussi longtemps dans l'ignorance. Ils m'ont alors dit les phrases habituelles, du genre « c'était pour ton bien », ou « c'était pour te protéger ». Mais le fait que je sois au courant ne leur permettaient plus de me tenir à l'écart de leurs affaires, alors ils m'ont posé un ultimatum assez simple, en clair c'était : où je les rejoignais et je me condamnais à vie à ce « travail », ou je reniais tout ça, et ils seraient forcés de me dénoncer, et des agents seraient lancé à mes trousses pour me faire disparaître. Autant dire que mes parents n'avaient aucune confiance en mes talents de camouflages face à des pros. Sur le coup, je n'ai vu aucune issue de sortie, et j'ai accepté sous la contrainte de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je n'adhérais pas. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que je travaillais parmi eux, quand une mission m'a été donné ; celle de te capturer. Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai trouvé. Une fois inconsciente, je t'ai ramené au manoir, après, tout ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas besoin de te le raconter puisque tu étais là. Par contre, ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que depuis que j'avais accepté ce poste contre mon gré, je travaillais sur l'établissement d'un plan pour ma fuite. Et j'ai eu le droit à ton histoire, et je me suis un peu reconnu dedans, même si toi, tu as été moi stupide que moi.

_ …

_ Tu ne dis rien ?, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

_ Oh … désolé, c'est juste que … quand je pensais à ce que je vivais … je ne me disais pas que je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à vivre ça.

_ Et si ! Mais, je l'ai dit et je le répète, j'ai été plus stupide que toi. Si je n'en avais pas parlé à mes parents, mais que j'aurais pris la fuite, ça aurait été plus simple.

_ Non, tu n'as rien à regretter selon moi. Ce que tu as fais hier soir était très courageux. Puis, tu n'as pas été plus stupide que moi, c'est juste que moi, j'ai découvert des conversations qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'en parler avec eux était loin d'être une bonne idée. Et puis, heureusement que tout s'est passé ainsi, sinon, qui m'aurait sauvé ?

_ C'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, avoua-t-il, mais je suis sûr que, intelligente comme tu es, tu aurais encore trouvé un autre moyen de t'échapper.

_ Nan, je ne crois pas … hier, avant de m'endormir, j'étais encore en train de désespérer sur mon sort !

_ Ba, c'est un petit peu normal je pense, se moqua-t-il.

_ Au faite, c'est bête, mais je viens juste d'y penser, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles …

_ James, et toi c'est Lily ; je l'ai vu dans le dossier qu'ils m'ont donné sur toi, ajouta-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

_ Et où sommes-nous ?

_ Dans un appartement …, s'amusa-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

_ Ça, je te ferais remarquer que je suis assez intelligente pour le savoir, mais, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est dans quelle ville nous as-tu emmené ?

_ À Canterbury.

_ Cool ! Je connais bien la ville !

_ Tu pourras me servir de guide touristique alors ? , continua-t-il sans quitter son sourire.

_ T'as décidé d'être emmerdant ou quoi ?, m'écriais-je.

Mon coup d'éclat n'eût pas l'effet escompté ; je ne parvins qu'à le faire rire. Moi-même, j'esquissais un sourire devant James, que je commençais vraiment à apprécier.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à croire ?, me demanda James soucieux.

_ Que tu es là, en face de moi, qu'on parle comme si on était des amis de longue date, alors qu'hier après-midi encore, je te maudissais de me tenir enfermée dans cette chambre.

_ Je comprends, moi, ça ne me fait pas la même chose parce que tu ne m'as rien fait, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai joué un rôle, que je parlais et agissais comme les autres voulais que je sois, et qu'en vérité, je planifiais notre évasion.

_ Oui, dis-je pensive, au faite, ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille prendre une douche ?

_ Nan, vas-y, fait comme chez toi ! »

Je me levais, passais devant James, en direction de la salle de bain.

« Comme chez moi … » ; mais que je suis bête ! Je n'ai aucune affaire de rechange !

« James ! Je viens de penser que je n'ai pas d'habits pour me changer et …

_ Mais si !, me coupa-t-il, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai tout prévu ! Je suis passé chez toi, d'ailleurs, ta serrure n'était pas difficile à forcer, et j'ai pris toutes les affaires susceptibles de t'appartenir.

_ Oh … euh … merci, fis-je stupéfaite.

_ Mais de rien ! »

Je retournais dans la chambre qui m'était attitrée et fouillais dans l'armoire et la commode.

Il avait dit vrai, tout était là.

Mes habits, mes chaussures, mais aussi des bijoux, des photos, des livres. Je trouvais même mon maquillage, mon sac à main. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur mon traditionnel vernis rouge.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé en moi, lorsque j'avais retrouvé tous ces objets personnels, mais j'avais une envie folle de me faire belle aujourd'hui.

J'attrapais mon maquillage, un collier, mon vernis, une tenue et mes sous-vêtements.

Et là, c'est la catastrophe ! Je rougis, faisant concurrence aux plus belles tomates.

Il avait vu mes sous-vêtements …

Premièrement, aucun garçon n'avait jamais pu voir mes sous-vêtements, et deuxièmement, il avait dû bien rigoler en les voyant … A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais été attirée par les sous-vêtements en dentelles, comme toutes les autres filles de mon âge ; moi, je préférais porter des shortys avec des motifs mignons dessus, (comme des bonhommes de dessins animés), avec les soutiens-gorges assorties.

Mais j'imagine bien que pour un garçon de son genre, ça ne devait pas paraître normal de porter ce type de sous-vêtement à 17 ans.

Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, bien décidée à me laver, lorsque je rentrais en collision avec quelque chose.

« Aieuuhh ! … James ?! , M'écriais-je surprise.

_ …

_ Eh oh … réveilles-toi !, criais-je en secouant James qui semblait être assommé.

_ Humm … Dieu ?!, marmonna-t-il.

Je lui mis un coup sur l'épaule pour lui signifier que sa blague était de mauvais goût.

_ Et en plus, t'en profites pour me taper alors que je suis blessé ?!, s'exclama-t-il avec de faux airs tragiques tandis que je lui assénais un nouveau coup.

_ Que veux-tu ? Je suis une brute !

_ Je l'ai remarqué ! Et c'est quoi ce bazar ?

_ J'allais prendre ma douche ! C'est mes affaires. »

Il m'aida à les ramasser puis il me tendit la dernière affaire.

Mes sous-vêtements !

« Au faite, très mignon tes sous-vêtements ! »

Et me voilà en train de rougir de plus belle !

Je les lui arrachais des mains et entrais dans la salle de bain.

« C'est bien pour cela que je les ai acheté ! », lui répondis-je avant de fermer la porte et de m'y adosser.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

Finalement, je me félicite de ne pas aimer la dentelle, j'aurais sûrement été encore plus gêné.

Je verrouillais la porte et me dirigeais vers le lavabo.

Le miroir renvoyait le reflet de mon visage ; mais un inconnu aurait probablement pensé que je m'étais peinte le visage en rouge ; tant j'étais cramoisie.

Je me déshabillais et me glissais dans la douche.

J'avais oublié le bien que pouvait procurer l'eau chaude sur moi.

Une fois douché, j'enfilais ma tenue composée d'un caleçon noir et d'une tunique rose fushia large, moulante à partir de la taille jusque mi-cuisse. Le grand décolleté laissait voir mon épaule droit, et mes manches très larges s'arrêtaient aux coudes. Je me mis un collier noir en perles et une ceinture de même couleur. Je rassemblais mes cheveux humides en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper près de mon visage.

Le dernier détail, celui qui me donna le plus de plaisir, fût de mettre mon vernis rouge que je portais tout le temps, habituellement.

Je quittais la salle de bain et croisais James dans le couloir. Il avait l'air ébahie, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en ressentir une grande fierté.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Je vous poste le septième chapitre en vitesse !!_

_(Révision pour les brevets blancs oblige) Donc en passant, bonne chance pour ceux qui sont dans leurs brevets blancs tout comme moi !! ^^_

_Merci pour les review, ça me fait toujours extra plaisir !!! =)_

_(Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas énormément de nouveauté et il est petit, mais léger rapprochement en prévision … xD)_

_Voilà !!_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Un rapprochement**

« Tu es … très jolie !, me complimenta James les yeux encore écarquillés par la surprise.

_ Merci », fis-je rayonnante.

J'allais dans ma chambre pendant que lui, allait se laver.

Je rangeais mes affaires, retrouvant un peu mes habitudes, au niveau du rangement.

Chaque tenue, bijoux ou livres, me rappelaient des souvenirs, me rendant mélancolique.

Je soupirais bruyamment en m'étalant de tout mon long sur mon lit.

C'était dur de repenser à tout ce que j'avais vécu, sans ressentir la nostalgie de tout cela.

« Alors, on rêvasse ?, fis une voix moqueuse.

Je sursautais et reprenais violemment pied dans la réalité.

_ Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!, lui répliquais en calmant ma respiration.

_ Nan ! Rassures-toi !

Je remarquais le changement physique radical. Il portait une chemise blanche simple, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, et un jean foncé.

_ Et bien ! Ça change de te voir comme ça !, m'exclamais-je ahurie.

_ Quoi ? Je suis moins beau comme ça ?

_ Nan ! Plus beau comme ça !, avouais-je avant de rosir de mon audace.

_ Alors je suis content de moi ! », Fit-il avec un grand sourire, tout heureux, avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Pffioouuu … Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi franche ! Ça me perdra !

Je remis ma tenue en place, et allais rejoindre James dans la cuisine.

« Il est quelle heure ?, lui demandais-je.

_ Une heure.

_ Je vais faire à manger si tu veux …

_ Fais comme tu le souhaite !

_ Ok. Tu as quoi dans tes placards ?

_ Ba … à part des pâtes … euh … pas grand-chose …

_ Ça ira ! »

Je fis la cuisine, sous le regard scrutateur de James puis nous mangeâmes tous les deux.

Une fois que la vaisselle fut essuyée et rangée, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de James.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait aller au magasin, parce que y a pas grand-chose, et on risque de mourir de fin dans les prochains jours, plaisantais-je.

_ Ouais, t'as raison, on y va maintenant ?

_ Oui, comme ça, ce sera fait, et de toute façon, si je ne sors pas, je vais devenir dingue ! »

J'allais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon trench-coat noire, et rejoignais James, qui avait revêtu une veste noir.

Dans le magasin, James faisait l'enfant, me demandant le nom de fruits et légumes que tout le monde connaissait, s'amusant à chiper des raisins ou des fraises sur les étalages.

« T'es vraiment un gamin !, riais-je alors que James me proposais une fraise.

_ Et fier de l'être ! », Rajouta-il en riant.

L'après-midi fut superbe en sa compagnie et je ne voyais pas le temps passer.

Nous avions atterris dans un parc où nous nous étions assis sur les balançoires.

Nous étions deux grands enfants !

Une petite fille était arrivée, je m'étais donc levée pour lui laisser la place.

« Viens !, m'appela James en me désignant ses genoux.

J'avais tout d'abord rougis de sa proposition. Après tout, nous nous connaissions à peine !

Puis, je m'étais dit « on a qu'une vie, faut en profiter ! », surtout que ce n'était que pour s'amuser, rien de plus !

_ Ok », Avais-je répondu avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il s'était amusé à faire aller la balançoire très haut, sachant que ça me faisait peur. Entre crie et fou rires, je ne m'étais pas ennuyée.

Alors que je poussais un nouveau crie et que James me rattrapait par la taille pour ne pas que je tombe, la petite fille nous observa.

« Vous êtes des zamoureux ?, demanda-t-elle en déformant un peu ses mots, rendant le tout encore plus mignon.

_ Nous ?, m'exclamais-je en même temps que James.

_ Ba … voui !

Moi et James rigolions à en pleurer devant le tableau qu'offrait cette petite. Elle était tout simplement à croquer.

_ Nan, on n'est pas des amoureux, répondit James.

_ Mais on est des bons amis », complétais-je en souriant à James.

La petite fille partie rejoindre sa mère après nous avoir adressé un geste de la main.

« Elle est vraiment trop marrant cette petite !, m'écriais-je les yeux brillants.

_ Ouais, mais moi, ce que je préfère chez les petits, c'est leur fameux zaccents ! Ils parlent touzours comme ça ! », Avait imité James, me faisant encore rire jusqu'aux larmes.

Pendant de longues minutes, il continua à faire l'imbécile, imitant ce « fameux accent » dont il était dingue.

« Il est tard ! Faudrait penser à rentrer, annonçais-je entre deux hoquets.

_ Ouais on y pensera ! », Conclu James en repartant dans son rire.

« Nan allez, soit sérieux un instant, le suppliais-je du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mademoiselle ? Vous êtes triste, fit-il en désignant les larmes sur mes joues, qui avaient coulé à force d'avoir rie.

_ Nan, ça, c'est le trop de bonheur !, informais-je en les essuyant du revers de la main.

_ Oh, alors c'est ça !

_ Bon, allé, on rentre maintenant ! », Ordonnais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, des étoiles plein les yeux, et plein la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Je vous poste le huitième chapitre !! =)_

_Merci à __sandrine__, __petitefilledusud__, __Puky__, __silvermirror lily__, et __best 180__ pour vos reviews !!_

_Merci aussi pour vos encouragements pour mon brevet blanc !! =)_

_Je ne sais pas si je l'ai réussi, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, et comme on dit c'est le principal !! ^^ xD _

_Voilà, à part ça, je vous laisse !_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Nostalgique **

Nous avions dîné tranquillement et avions passé la soirée sur le canapé, à rire, avant d'aller nous coucher, épuisés.

Je m'éveillais en douceur et sortais de mon lit, l'esprit encore embrumait par le sommeil.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. La veille, je n'avais pas eu envie de me couvrir plus que nécessaire, et avais juste enfilé un short et un débardeur. La température avait chuté il fallait que je bouge au risque de congeler sur place, et que j'aille sortir un vêtement chaud. Je trouvais vite ma robe de chambre en coton, et m'y pelotonnais.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine où je préparais du café, et sortis les croissants que nous avions acheté la veille.

« Déjà réveillée ?, questionna James.

Je sursautais en l'entendant. Comment faisait-il pour me surprendre tout le temps ainsi ? Je ne le voyais jamais venir.

_ Oui, répondis-je souriante, j'ai préparé du café.

_ Cool ! »

J'allais cherchais le café et en versais dans deux tasses.

Je déposais ma tasse sur la table, et tendis l'autre à James.

« Merci !, s'exclama-t-il.

_ De rien ».

James était un vrai morfal !

Tandis que je ne mangeais pas le matin, me contentant de mon café, James, lui, ne se privait pas de jouer les gourmands !

« Comment fais-tu pour manger tant, et rester mince ?, m'étonnais-je.

_ Secret défense, s'écria-t-il en rigolant.

_ T'es irrécupérable ! », Me lamentais-je.

J'allais me laver, laissant James finir son café seul.

Quand je sortais de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, je retournais dans ma chambre.

L'envie de me replonger dans mes souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence étant irrépressible.

Je fouillais dans les affaires que James avait ramené de chez moi je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela il m'a permis de garder un contact avec mon passé, même si ce ne sont que des photos et des souvenirs s'y rapportant.

Je tombais sur des photos de mes amis. Des fêtes, des anniversaires, des sorties, du shopping entre fille tous les souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprit, me laissant un goût amer de l'époque où tout était rose et où tout ce passait pour le mieux.

Un cliché particulier m'assena le coup fatal. Une prise où j'enlaçais Thomas et Elise mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous étions partie en Weekend, pour les 16 ans de Thomas, et nous étions allés sur la côte, pour profiter du soleil qui avait été annoncé à la météo. Je m'en rappelle encore … Thomas s'était endormi au soleil et s'était réveillé avec des coups de soleil magistraux tout le long de son corps.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, de grosses larmes perlaient sur mes joues en un flux continu.

C'était si dur de se dire que je ne les reverrai pas avant bien longtemps en émettant l'hypothèse que je les revoie un jour …

Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste les revoir et les reprendre dans mes bras …

« Lily ?, questionna James.

Je relevais la tête à la hâte et le découvrais en face de moi. Mince ! Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer ! Je me dépêchais d'effacer les larmes sur mes joues, mais James se mit à croupie et m'attrapa les bras, stoppant mon geste.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ C'est juste que … j'ai voulu regarder des photos, et … je suis tombée sur une photo où je suis avec mes meilleurs amis … et il me manque …, sanglotais-je alors que les larmes avaient repris le dessus.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, James m'attirait contre lui, et m'étreignit pour me réconforter.

_ Je suis là Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas … Ne pleures pas …

Il continua de frotter mon dos doucement tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Tu les reverras, je te le promets !

_ Merci, hoquetais-je entre deux sanglots.

_ Maintenant, arrêtes de pleurer, sinon, je vais m'y mettre aussi, et je te préviens, je suis inconsolable !, plaisanta-t-il.

Je pouffais. Il avait décidément beaucoup de talent pour me redonner le moral.

_ Tu as été psychologue dans une vie antérieure ou quoi ?, m'insurgeais-je en me moquant.

_ Nan, mais j'ai toujours voué un culte secret pour cette profession, continua-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Mais nan ! C'est pour rire ! Je ne pourrais pas, je deviendrais dépressif à force d'entendre les clients me parler de leurs problèmes !

_ Alors, tu comptais faire quoi ?

_ Comme métier ?

_ Ba oui ! De quoi d'autres pourrais-je parler ?, le questionnais-je goguenarde.

_ Euh … j'ai ma petite idée …, fit-il dans un sourire charmeur pour appuyer le sous-entendu.

Ni une ni deux, je lui envoyais une belle claque derrière la tête.

_ T'es pas un mec pour rien !, soupirais-je.

_ J'y peux rien, ça sort tout seul, s'excusa-t-il dans un petit sourire enfantin.

_ N'uses pas de ton charme pour me faire céder ! Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

_ Parce que mademoiselle trouve que j'ai du charme …, susurra-t-il en me fixant.

_ Ça suffit, je ne rentre pas dans ton jeu, capitulais-je gênée, et si tu me disais ce que tu aimerais faire comme métier ?

_ Un métier dans la sécurité pour protéger les personnes.*

_ Si je peux donner mon avis personnel, tu es fais pour ça, il n'y a pas de doutes !, l'encourageais-je.

_ Merci … bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'aille prendre ma douche, moi !

_ T'as raison !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

_ Oh, rien !, fis-je innocemment, juste que ça sent pas bon ici !, m'écriais-je avant de prendre la fuite.

Je sortis de ma chambre en courant et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

James arriva et se jeta sur moi. Il me souleva et me jeta sur le canapé.

Après une bonne séance de chatouille, d'où je sortis décoiffée, toute rouge, et essoufflée, il se releva, fier de lui, et partit dans la salle de bain.

Mais quel malade celui-là !

N'empêche j'ai bien rie !

Je repensais soudainement au James que j'avais rencontré pour la première fois, et je le comparais avec celui qui venait de me quitter les différences étaient tel qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance, à part l'enveloppe charnelle.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, où mes yeux retombèrent sur la photo, mais cette fois, ce ne fus plus de la nostalgie, ou de la tristesse que je ressentis, mais de l'espoir l'espoir de les revoir un jour.

_*Ba oui ! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les métiers dans la sécurité mais j'adore !! ^^ Puis, faut avouer que ça va bien à James … xD_


	9. Chapter 9

**La délivrance **

James venait de sortir de la salle de bain, quand il me rejoignit dans ma chambre. Il prit place à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

« Faut qu'on parle, me dit-il.

_ De quoi ?

_ On ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment cachés ici. Mes parents sont capables d'avoir alerté la police pour me retrouver, et s'il me retrouve, ils me tueront, et toi avec.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'il faut que nous changions d'endroit ?

_ Non, au contraire, ça ne changerai rien, et nous risquerions de nous faire prendre en changeant trop souvent d'asile, surtout s'ils ont mis au courant la police de ma disparition.

_ Alors, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?, m'étonnais-je.

_ Il faudrait que nous allions de nous même voir la police.

_ Mais tu es fou ? Pour leur dire quoi en plus ?

_ Que nos parents sont des mafieux, et que tes parents ont été assassiné par leur « maître ».

_ Et tu crois qu'ils nous croiront ?, demandais-je, cherchant à ce qu'il me rassure.

_ Nous sommes deux, et nous avons la même version. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne nous croient pas.

_ Mais, tu oublies que je ne suis pas majeur, et qu'ils me mettront en centre d'accueil quand ils apprendront que mes parents sont morts.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je me battrais pour que tu restes avec moi, ou chez des proches à toi. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara-t-il, si nous attendons que tu sois majeur, nous aurons des problèmes, parce qu'ils diront que nous n'aurions pas dû attendre pour aller les voir, et tout le tralala.

_ D'accord, concédais-je.

_ Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ?, me demanda-t-il.

_ Le plus vite possible !

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui ! »

Je fini de me préparer, tandis que James faisait de même de son côté, puis nous quittâmes l'appartement, et allâmes directement au bureau de police.

« Bonjour, nous accueillit une secrétaire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour, Euh … nous sommes là pour … des informations, expliqua James à la secrétaire.

_ De quel ordre ?

_ De quel ordre ? Comment considérez-vous des informations concernant la mafia Russe ?, questionna James de but-en blanc.

_ Des informations importantes !, affirma la secrétaire, veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, un agent de police vous recevra dès que possible », annonça la secrétaire dans un grand sourire.

Je soupirais en prenant place à côté de James.

J'étais nerveuse. J'étais consciente qu'il était nécessaire d'aller se justifier devant la police, néanmoins, je ne pouvais empêcher une peur panique de m'enserrer le cœur.

James mit sa main dans la mienne pour m'apporter son soutien, et je laissais ma tête se poser sur son épaule.

J'avais besoin de sa présence, il était mon pilier, la personne sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour ne pas tomber et garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et je commençais à en prendre pleinement conscience. Un sentiment inconnu me liait à lui c'était à la fois agréable et inquiétant. Ce sentiment me donnait une sensation de chaleur, mais d'un autre côté, il m'effrayait pour n'y avoir jamais étais confronté auparavant. C'était étrange, mais je ne pouvais me l'expliquer autrement.

Un homme arriva dans la pièce.

« Jeune gens ?, nous appela-t-il, voulez-vous me suivre ?

_ Nous vous suivons », informa James.

Je regardais James se lever, conservant ma main dans la sienne, et je l'imitais, ne cherchant pas à retirer ma main.

« James, j'ai peur, avouais-je.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là ! », Me rassura-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

C'était affolant la proximité que j'entretenais avec James, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. L'ancienne Lily, avant tout ces évènements, aurait été gênée par cette intimité, mais la nouvelle, celle que j'étais devenu suite à tout ça, était plutôt heureuse d'entretenir cette relation de confiance.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau, et nous prîmes place sur les chaises, face à l'agent.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez des informations sur la mafia Russe …, commença l'agent.

_ Oui, répondit James.

_ Et bien, expliquez tout cela ».

James expliqua tout. Je pris de temps-à-autres la parole, justifiant ou ajoutant des informations personnelles que James ne connaissait pas.

« Donc, vos deux parents sont membres de la mafia Russe, mais, vous mademoiselle, vos parents ont été tué dans le cadre de leur activité, par le maître de la mafia, généralisa l'agent.

_ Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je en même temps que James.

_ Et comme je vous l'ai dis, il y a deux jours, dans la soirée, j'ai été la réveillé, et nous avons pris la fuite. J'avais déjà planifié notre évasion, donc, je nous ai conduit directement ici, où j'ai un appartement. Hier, j'ai préféré nous laisser un peu de temps, pour nous remettre de nos émotions, puis ce matin, je me suis décidé à venir vous voir, et j'en ai informé Lily.

_ D'accord. Vous avez quel âge ?

_ J'ai 19 ans, et Lily a 17 ans mais, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nos âges ?

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le témoignage d'un mineur, sans la présence de ses responsables légaux, expliqua l'agent.

_ Mais mes parents sont morts !, m'écriais-je.

_ Alors, il me faut une tante, ou un oncle, ou même des grands-parents, mais il me faut un adulte à qui substituer l'autorité sur toi.

_ Mes grands-parents sont morts avant ma naissance, et mes tantes et oncles sont également des membres de la mafia, m'exclamais-je désespérément.

_ Alors, les procédures vont être plus compliquées … si je n'ai pas de personnes en qui vos parents avaient confiances, votre cas devra passer dans les mains d'un juge, qui décidera d'un responsable légal pour vous.

_ Et qui peut devenir son responsable légal ?, demanda James.

_ Si un membre de la famille, ou une personne de confiance avec vos parents assiste à la décision et demande votre garde il y a de grandes chances qu'ils l'obtiennent. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez mis en centre d'accueil pour adolescent et votre tuteur sera le ou la responsable du centre, détailla l'agent.

_ Et si, par exemple, un proche de Lily déjà majeur, demandait à devenir son responsable légal, il en aurait le droit ou pas ?, questionna James.


	10. Chapter 10

**Première victoire**

_ Euh … oui, bien sûr, mais …, commença l'agent.

_ Alors je me présente pour l'être !

_ James !, m'exclamais-je surprise, pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as dix-neuf ans ! Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras supporter d'avoir ma responsabilité sur le dos ?

_ Mais enfin Lily ! Réfléchis un peu ! Si je ne deviens pas ton tuteur, qui va le devenir ? T'as vraiment envie de passer les quelques mois qui te reste avant d'être majeur dans un centre, avec un responsable qui t'es inconnu, et entourée de personnes étrangères ?

Il m'avait pris de court là, il avait raison.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que, je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour toi et …

_ écoutes, ça me fait plaisir, et je ne changerai pas d'avis !, conclue James puis se tourna vers l'agent, je me présente, je suis majeur !

_ Bon, il faudra qu'un juge décide de cela, mais, je peux te mettre comme tuteur temporaire en attente d'une décision du juge, ça te va ?

_ Très bien, accepta James.

_ Alors, je vais prendre vos dépositions … ».

Durant une longue heure, l'agent prit la déposition de James, puis la mienne.

Chacun notre tour, nous racontâmes toute notre histoire, depuis le début où nous avions été mêlé de loin ou de près à cette affaire de mafia.

Chaque phrase, chaque mot chaque détaille et chaque information étaient précieusement noté dans le rapport de témoignage.

Quand tout fût enfin terminé, nous pûmes sortir dans l'air frais, sous un soleil au zénith.

Je ne pus me retenir, et laisser exploser ma joie.

Je sautais au cou de James et le serrais très fort dans mes bras, m'y accrochant avec force.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci …, répétais-je inlassablement.

_ C'est normal ! », Me rassura James en me rendant mon étreinte.

Je restais accrochée à son cou, appréciant son étreinte.

« Lily, m'appela James, je crois que tu devrais me lâcher … rassures-toi, c'est loin de me déplaire mais les commères vont commençaient leurs passe-temps favoris.

Je relevais ma tête de son cou, pour le regarder, n'enlevant pas mes bras pour autant.

_ De quoi tu parles ?, lui demandais-je.

_ Les commère de cette ville commencent à jaser …

_ Oh … je les emmerde ! , jurais-je avant de rire devant la mine surprise de James.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas si grossière, je suis scandalisé !, renifla James avec dédain.

_ Oh, excusez-moi monsieur le prince …, jouais-je avec talent.

_ Je préfère ça », continua James.

Nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément, sous les yeux curieux et réprobateurs des passants.

Je remis ma tête dans son cou, pour me rassurer encore un peu avant d'affronter la véracité du monde.

Enfin, je me détachais de lui, et nous reprîmes notre route.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demandais-je.

_ Aucune idée …et quand j'y pense, t'es un peu comme ma fille vu que je suis ton tuteur …

_ …

_ Pas de réaction ?

_ Nan, vu que ta réflexion était ridicule !

_ Et dire que je ne pourrais plus te draguer …

Je m'arrêtais de marcher.

_ Quoi ?, demandais-je abasourdie.

_ C'est bon, je rigole !

_ T'es vraiment un con !, lâchais-je.

_ Désolé de t'avoir fait espérer …, me provoqua James avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Je me mis à courir à sa suite.

_ Espèce de lâche ! Reviens tout de suite !, lui criai-je.

Tous les regards se tournaient à mon crie, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais pas m'empêcher de vivre parce que les autres étaient trop coincés pour le faire !

Courir avec des talons n'étaient décidément pas une chose aisée, et mes chevilles commençaient à s'en ressentir. James fit une embardé et entra dans le parc où nous avions été la veille.

Au moment où j'arrivais sur la pelouse, et que je le rattrapais, mon pied décida de ce prendre dans une motte de terre. Je fis un vole plané et chutais sur James, l'emportant sous moi.

James, émit un son sourd quand il percuta le sol.

« Aïe », fut le seul son que je pu émettre.

Immédiatement, je me relevais comme je le pouvais, ma cheville me faisait mal, mais ça ne comptait pas. J'avais peur d'avoir fait mal à James.

« James … ça va ?, appelais-je avec hésitation.

_ Humm …, grogna James.

_ Ça va ?

_ Euh … bof … mais j'en mourrai pas ! C'est le principal, nan ?, fit-il en émergeant.

_ Tout à fait !, m'écriais-je.

_ Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Nan …

_ C'est que je suis un bon airbag !, conclu-t-il.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Mais c'est rien Lily !, ajouta James en me voyant rougir.

Je secouais la tête, pour reprendre contenance et l'aidais à se relever.

_ On a bien fait les gamins, n'empêche !, déclarais-je pensivement.

_ Ouais, c'était bien !

_ Ah oui ! J'oubliai, dis-je avant de lui coller une baffe, et voilà !

_ Mais t'es malade !

_ Nan, c'était mon but, je me suis faite mal, alors je ne vais quand même pas laisser cela impuni, sinon ça voudrait dire que je me suis faite mal pour rien !

_ En tout cas, t'as de la force pour une petite de dix-sept ans !, s'étonna-t-il en se tenant la joue.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?!

_ Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui aies besoin d'un câlin …

_ Ah, non ! Dans tes rêves !

_ Dans ce cas, je ne t'en ferais plus quand tu en auras besoin !

_ Oh, c'est bon, capitulais-je en le laissant m'enlacer.

_ Je préfère ça, fit béatement James avec une voix d'enfant comblé.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait manger ?, le questionnais-je tandis qu'il gardait ses bras autour de ma taille.

_ Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer …, se plaignit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_ Ba ne manges pas !

_ Mais si ! Viens on va acheter quelque chose ! ».

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite vers le magasin de la ville.

Nous ressortîmes du magasin avec des sandwichs et nous installâmes sur la pelouse du parc pour manger à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

« On passe pratiquement plus de temps dans ce parc que dans l'appartement, réalisais-je.

_ Oui, mais je préfère être ici, c'est plus beau, et y a plus de place que dans le petit appartement que nous occupons !

_ Alors tu es attaché à la nature, toi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, esquiva-t-il habilement.

_ Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus !

_ Et je vais continuer ! », M'assura-t-il.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc, entre la pelouse et la balançoire. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, nous rentrâmes à l'appartement.

_Merci d'avoir lu, sinon mille excuses de m'être tromper et d'avoir posté deux fois le même chapitre, et donc, un grand merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué !!! =)_

_Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir que je déménage demain et que par conséquent, je serais absente du site pendant quelques jours …_

_Normalement, je reviendrais dans deux jours (ou grand maximum trois, mais j'en doute !!)_

_(Au faite, je sais, c'est mou, puis mon côté guimauve bien collant reprend le dessus, enfin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié un minimum quand même … xD)_

_Bisoo : D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Je vais faire vite étant donné que je suis au collège et que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de strucs perso !Enfin bref, la version courte est que suite à mon déménagement, j'ai encore une fois pas eu de chance, et mon fournisseur internet ne me remettra internet que dans trois semaines. En attendant, je vous poste la fin de cette fic !_

_Encore désolé ! =D _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Hésitation**

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais de bonne humeur. Je tirai les rideaux de ma chambre pour laisser le soleil printanier entrer dans la pièce.

Rien ne pourrait me faire tomber de mon petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel je flottais depuis la veille.

J'entrais dans la cuisine en chantonnant gaiment. Personne à l'horizon comme la veille, James avait fait le choix de faire la grasse matinée.

Je préparais le café, et alors que je versais le café dans des tasses, je perçu le bruit des pas traînant de James dans le couloir.

« Tu ne t'es pas levé du bon pied ce matin, je me trompe ?, tentais-je en souriant.

_ Humm … nan … enfin … euh …, s'emmêla James.

_ Je crois qu'on parlera après le petit-déjeuner quand tu seras bien réveillé, parce que là, je crains que tu ne comprennes pas la moitié de ce que je dis.

_ Ouais …, marmonna-t-il.

Nous bûmes notre café en silence un silence serein. J'appréciais réellement la collocation avec James. Il était agréable, gentil, et n'était pas du tout gênant.

Il m'avait même aidé pendant mon coup de blues la veille, et je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais, l'envie de les revoir de ne se tarissait pas, et je brûlais d'impatience de pouvoir à nouveau leur reparler, et les serrer dans mes bras.

Il fallait que j'en parle à James, puisque maintenant que nous étions en règle avec la police, plus rien ne m'empêchait d'aller les voir.

C'est vrai que les parents à James et d'autres mafieux étaient encore en liberté, mais j'étais confiante sur ce domaine.

Et puis, je serais avec James, et je ne me sentais jamais en danger en sa présence.

Je fini mon café, et constatais que James avait lui aussi terminé son petit-déjeuner.

« James, je voulais te parler de quelques chose, commençais-je.

_ vas-y !, m'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Enfaite, je me disais que puisque nous sommes en règle avec la police à présent, je pourrais peut-être aller rendre visite à mes amis …

_ Oui, tu as raison, mais mes parents et les autres avec eux sont toujours en liberté et …

_ Mais nous ne risquerons pas grand-chose, puis nous n'irons voir que mes meilleurs amis, ils habitent dans le même quartier, le coupais-je impatiemment.

_ Ok, ok … je vois que je ne pourrais de toute façon, pas te faire changer d'avis, et puis je te comprends, c'es naturel.

_ Merci, criai-je en lui sautant au cou.

J'avais la fâcheuse tendance d'être excessive en ce moment.

_ Euh, je vais aller me laver », lui annonçais-je, un peu gêné par mes débordements.

Avant de tourner au coin du couloir, je pus apercevoir un magnifique sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et sentir de suite le sang bouillonner dans mes joues.

J'étais beaucoup trop émotive en ce moment, et c'était tout à fait normal.

Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir un débordement d'affection pour mon sauveur ?

Mais la manière dont je le regardais, et dont je pensais à lui, n'était pas « normal ».

Je n'avais jamais eu de telle pensée avec mon meilleur ami avec James, rien n'était pareil.

Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur l'ambiguïté de notre relation. Je m'étais si vite rapproché de lui … Moi qui, en temps normal, mettait du temps pour construire une relation de confiance et d'amitié avec mon entourage …

Je continuais à réfléchir tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, décrispant tout mes muscles, mais ne parvenant pas à me sortir James de la tête.

Tout cela m'affolait. J'avais peur de toute cette intimité qui nous liait, je n'avais jamais vécu ça, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais eu des doutes sur ce que je ressentais, c'était si étrange …

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui m'envahissaient sans cesse lorsque j'étais avec James.

Je terminais de m'habiller et sortis, allant directement dans ma chambre.

J'entendis James entrer dans la salle de bain et je décidais de m'allonger sur mon lit pour faire une pause.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler et j'essayais de ne me concentrer que sur ce bruit, faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

C'était tellement reposant que je ne vis pas le temps passer, et je sortis brutalement de ma transe quand l'eau arrêta de couler.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais parti, mais pendant plusieurs minutes, mon esprit avait quitté cette pièce pour aller je ne sais où, pour je ne sais quel raison.

J'allais dans le salon et patientais dans le canapé.

James arriva, habillé, mais les cheveux encore humide.

« Ça sent drôlement bon !, m'exclamais-je.

_ Normal …, sourit James.

_ Toujours meilleurs que tout à l'heure !, le narguais-je avec un grand sourire.

_ T'as décidé de m'embêter toi ?

_ Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, m'amusais-je.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me priver de faire pareil ! ».

Avant que je n'ai pu anticiper quoi-que-ce-soit, il m'avait sauté dessus, et me chatouillait tellement que je devais me battre pour ne pas m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

« Arr … arr … arrêtes !, criai-je, époumonée.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?, demanda-t-il en continuant de me chatouiller les côtes.

_ Parce que … parce que … PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TUER !, hurlais-je à bout de souffle.

_ C'est un bon argument, concéda James en accédant enfin à ma requête.

Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration, alors qu'il n'avait pas changé de position.

Il était toujours au-dessus de moi, le regard rieur, brillant d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Il me fixait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité, et je ne pus retenir le sang de se concentrer dans mes joues, accentuant la lueur dans les yeux de James.

Mon rythme cardiaque augmentait considérablement et je craignais qu'il ne s'arrête à tout moment pour cause de surchauffe.

James ne semblait pas décidé à s'éloigner, et je n'arrivais pas à lui dire de vive-voix.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant que trop bien que rien n'en sortirai.

Je devais commencer à avoir des hallucinations, parce que j'avais l'impression que son visage était toujours plus proche du mien.

Et avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un seul mouvement, nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, et ma raison fut reléguée au fin fond de mon cerveau.

Je fis preuve d'une impatience dont je ne m'étais jamais cru capable et j'ouvrai lentement mes lèvres, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Il approfondit le baiser, et entraîna ma langue avec la sienne, dans un ballet lent et sensuel.

Toutes hésitations venaient d'être piétinées, alors que je m'abandonnais à des sensations nouvelles.

James stoppa le baiser et se releva précipitamment.

« Euh … je … désolé, bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

_ De quoi ?, lui demandais-je, surprise et toujours pas remise de mes émotions.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû …

_ Et je ne t'ai pas empêché, donc, nous sommes tout les deux fautifs.

_ Oui, mais je suis le plus vieux de nous deux !

_ Et tu crois que le fait que je sois plus jeune ne me permette pas de prendre mes propres décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences ?, lui fis-je remarquer.

_ Non, mais j'ai aussi ta responsabilité …

_ Et ça n'a rien à voir !, affirmais-je, ce qui doit se passer se passe, un point c'est tout !

_ Mais je dois apprendre à me retenir, et à ne pas faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête !

_ De toute façon, nous devions avoir cette conversation à un moment ou à un autre, et je pense que le moment est tout désigné !

_ Quelle conversation ?, questionna James, totalement perdu.

_ Bon, alors je me lance, au risque d'être complètement ridicule. Tu n'as peut-être rien remarqué, mais parfois, et même souvent, rectifiais-je, notre relation laisse envisager d'autres possibilités c'est ambigüe ! Même la petite dans le parc, l'autre soir, à crut que nous étions en couple ! Elle est la preuve parfaite que notre relation n'est pas claire !

James soupira de résignation, avant de répondre.

_ C'est vrai, c'est étrange, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si difficile alors qu'à la base, tout était censé être si simple …

_ Je pense qu'au contraire, tout est d'une simplicité déconcertante ! Le problème : c'est nous ! Nous sommes bien trop bornés pour voir les choses telles qu'elles sont réellement !

_ Et selon toi, quelle est le problème entre nous ?

_ Euh …, hésitais-je en rougissant, je pense qu'il y a un peu plus qu'une banale amitié …

_ Oui, c'est probable, j'en suis même certain, approuva James les yeux dans le vague, mais ce n'est pas possible …

_ Pour quelle raison ?, m'étonnais-je.

_ N'oublie pas que je suis toujours ton tuteur, et que tu es sous ma responsabilité !

_ Et alors ?, continuais-je.

_ Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'entretenir quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre avec toi que de l'amitié.

_ Alors tu comptes respecter cette règle, tout en sachant que toi, tu veux plus ?, m'écriais-je tandis que mes joues rougissaient encore un peu plus.

_ Tu sais très bien que plus tard, quand tu n'auras plus besoin d'être sous tutelle, je reviendrai sur cette discussion, et l'issue en sera différente …

_ D'accord », admis-je à contre cœur en allant dans ma chambre pour réfléchir.

A présent, j'avais tout compris, j'étais amoureuse de James, et la majorité me semblait bien loin, avec cette fameuse discussion que j'attendais déjà avec impatience.

Commet pourrais-je attendre six mois ? C'était si long !

Je soupirai à nouveau.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus simple pour une fois ?

Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être mon tuteur ?

J'étais épuisé de tout ça ! Il y avait toujours des éléments pour me bloquer le chemin, à croire que la vie aimait n'embêter que moi !

Je stoppais le débit de récrimination sur la nature, comme quoi elle était mal faite, et qu'elle s'acharnait beaucoup trop sur moi à mon goût, et une idée délimita de toutes les autres …

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que j'aille voir mon meilleur ami au plus vite !


	12. Chapter 12

**Issue favorable**

« James ? James ?, appelais-je en sortant de ma chambre comme une furie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?, demanda James surpris par ma subite arrivée.

_ Tu pourrais me conduire chez mon meilleur ami ?, le suppliais-je.

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ?

_ Oui, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que je règle une question avec lui.

_ Et elle est si urgente, au point de ne pouvoir attendre une minute de plus ?

_ Exactement !, approuvais-je en allant enfiler mon manteau.

Le temps d'attraper son manteau et les clés de voiture pour James, et je me ruais déjà à l'extérieur de l'immeuble pour m'engouffrer dans la voiture.

« Ils habitent près de chez toi ?, me demanda James.

_ Oui, dans le même quartier ».

La route serait longue, je le savais, et je culpabilisais de demander ce service à James, surtout quand il apprendrait la raison de ce déplacement. Mais je pense qu'ensuite, il m'en remerciera.

J'observais la route défiler sous mes yeux. Le flot de maisons se tarie pour laisser place à la campagne et aux forêts. C'était si beau et reposant que je replongeais dans mes pensées sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais bien trop hâte de revoir mon meilleur ami pour réussir à ne pas y penser. J'en profiterais ensuite pour rendre visite à Elise, ma meilleure amie, et pourquoi pas, le reste de notre petite bande …

Mon cœur battait sourdement dans ma poitrine, alors que je revivais des souvenirs plus vrais que nature, comme la fois où Thomas s'était pris un coup de soleil à la plage, il s'était fait charrier par tout le monde pendant au moins une semaine, le temps que les traces rouges s'atténuent. J'avais arrêté de compter les bouteilles de crème solaire que j'avais dû étaler sur ses épaules et son dos au bout de la troisième.

Un brusque fou rire me prit et James me regarda comme si j'étais folle à lier.

_ Lily ?, tenta James, ça va ?

_ Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Donc c'est normal que tu éclates de rire pour aucune raison ?

_ Oui », répondis-je simplement.

James souleva un sourcil énigmatique, puis un sourire en coin vint fleurir ses lèvres.

Je replongeais dans mes pensées, à présent portée sur un petit nuage de coton son sourire me faisait toujours cet effet là. Je me fustigeais mentalement. Si un petit sourire me rendait aussi molle, j'allais devenir de la guimauve avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir.

Je somnolais, et finis par m'endormir profondément.

« Passes-moi le ballon ? », réclama James.

Je me penchais automatiquement, récupérais la petite balle de plage à mes pieds et la lui lançais.

Je passais ma main fraîche sur mon cou là où le soleil la rendait brûlante.

Je regardais avec envie l'eau bleue s'étendant à perte de vue devant moi. Je cédais à la tentation, courrais, et me jetais à l'eau.

Malgré le soleil puissant qui cuisait ma peau et m'éblouissait, l'eau était agréablement fraîche. Les vagues me fouettaient gentiment le corps, et j'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille, s'émerveillant devant ces volutes d'eau s'élevant dans les airs et rouler jusqu'à moi.

Des mains que j'adorais m'entourèrent la taille tendrement, et je me retournais pour faire face à James. Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque, lui adressais un tendre sourire, et d'un coup, l'entraînais avec moi, sous l'eau, alors qu'une grosse vague émergeait de nulle part.

Des bulles d'airs s'échappèrent de ma bouche, et je remontais à la surface en même temps que James, lui adressant un sourire satisfait.

D'un geste de la main, je remis mes cheveux à présent mouillé dans mon dos, et je les sentis automatiquement se coller à ma peau nue.

James me tira par le bras pour me ramener sur la plage, et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, en me conduisant vers nos serviettes.

Il me fit m'allonger sur ma serviette et s'allongea à côté de moi.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, je me relevais et lui volais un timide baisé sur les lèvres.

Je le vis sourire et se relever pour me le rendre, en beaucoup moins timide.

Je me rallongeais sur la serviette, entraînant James qui ne semblait pas décidé à se décrocher de mes lèvres, et alors qu'il approfondissait le baisé, je sentis son torse contre ma poitrine.

Je me réveillais en sursaut de mon rêve, les joues rougissantes comme jamais.

« Tu as fait un cauchemars ?, demanda James, un sourire amusé suspendue aux lèvres.

_ Non, un rêve.

_ Il était beau ?

_ Plus que tu ne peux le penser ! », Répondis-je mystérieusement.

Le paysage avait changé depuis tout à l'heure, annonçant que l'on approchait de notre destination.

« On est bientôt arrivé ?, questionnais-je comme quand j'étais enfant et que je partais en vacances avec mes parents.

_ Oui, presque ! »

Il n'avait pas menti.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'arrêtait dans ma rue, et je le conduisais devant la maison de mon meilleur ami.

« Tu veux bien attendre ici, j'en ai pour dix minutes, quémandais-je.

_ Oui, je t'attends ».

J'entrais en courant dans le jardin, et entrais comme une folle dans la maison, ne prenant pas la peine de signaler ma présence.

Dix minutes plus tard, je ressortais en courant, rayonnante de bonheur, et me jetais au cou de James.

J'avançais le visage pour l'embrasser, mais il détourna la tête.

« Lily, nous en avons déjà parlé tout à l'heure, nous ne pouvons pas …

_ Mais si, tu n'es plus mon tuteur !, m'exclamais-je comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Comment ?

_ Mon tuteur, ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma tutrice, est la mère de Thomas maintenant.

_ Tu sais que tu es intelligente toi ?, ria James, mais il faut encore aller faire modifier …

_ Ah non !, le coupais-je, nous le savons, c'es le principal ! ».

Et avant que je n'ai pu amorçais le moindre geste, James m'embrassa fougueusement.

Je souriais contre ses lèvres, j'étais tellement heureuse.

Je rompis le baisé à contre cœur et me serrais contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

« Je t'aime James, murmurais-je contre la peau de son cou, mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

_ Je t'aime Lily », me répondit James en échos.

Je le serrais un peu plus, convaincue qu'il puisse sentir mon cœur dont les pulsations étaient si irrégulières et violentes que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ma poitrine.

Je me remis face à lui et souriais.

« Ça te dirais que je te présente ma meilleure amie ?

_J'espère que cette fic vous à plu !_

_J'ai mis à profit le temps que je n'avais plus internet pour écrire une autre fic et deux OS._

_Je vous les posterai bientôt._

_Bisoo._


End file.
